far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
The Cathedral of Koschei
Found on the moon of Staconago, orbiting the sacred planet of Andophael, the Cathedral of Koschei (also known as Koschei's bunker) is built on an open plain surrounded by some of the most geologically active territory found in the sector other than the surface of Maja. The cathedral is dedicated to the worship, life, and myth of Arhat Koschei, and serves as the Deathless' Outreach Office for the planet Andophael. Exterior The Cathedral of Arhat Koschei sits atop a small hill overlooking a crowded plaza. Ornate huts dot the approach to the Cathedral, the keen-eyed will be able to identify these structures as appearing far too sturdy and far too strategically placed to be merely decorative structures. Looming above guard huts the golden spires of the Cathedral cast a long shadow which reaches even the plaza below, and If a visitor is observant enough they might even be able to see the glint of a sniper scopes from the tops of the northern and southern spires. At the gates stand two baroque statues of Koschei's former companions, Ye-Jun “Blade” Illinois, personal bodyguard of Koschei and a rendition of the first Marya Morevna, Anastasia Van Peij. Anyone who stares too long at these masterfully crafted statues often feels like someone or something is staring back at them. The gates themselves appear to be made of a bronze-ish metal which has had its exterior carved into an intricate mural depicting one of Koschei's triumphs, the beauty of which is only distracted from by obvious series of retractable blast doors in front of it. The more and more the a keen-eyed visitor gazes upon the Cathedral of Arhat Koschei the more they will notice these types of measures masked in ornamentation. The longer they stare they will notice that baroque metalwork hides bolt holes, that statuary and ornate architecture hides turrets and defensive measures, and look past beautifully laminated wooden walls to imagine a skeleton of unbreakable alloy. Any truly observant visitor will conclude that Cathedral of Arhat Koschei is as much as a stronghold as it is a place of worship. Interior Upon walking through the entrance to the Cathedral of Koschei, you enter the Weapon Chamber. A vestibule where everyone that is not a priest or known follower of Koschei (Member of the Deathless) must leave their weapons. Dominating this room are two grand statues of "gun angels" that guard the door leading to the rest of the Cathedral. Passed the door you are led to a hall decorated with frescoes depicting the Epic of Koschei in 36 murals, each showing a chapter of the founding myth of Arhat Koschei. Of note is that key characters are replaced with more High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox appropriate characters than the usual hordes of demons that would fight at Koschei’s side in traditional folklore. To your left are the Deathless Offices that make up Andophael’s Deathless Outreach Office and to the right is the bar. Known as Koschei’s Bunker, the bar is known both for its ability to provide any form of liquor known to the sector as well as its extensive and ornate rooms for pilgrims to rent and "meditate" (read: nap) in. At the end of the hall is big doors leading into the main hall where you can pray under the aegis of the Arhat Koschei. The hall’s ceiling is supported by 10 statue-columns, each depicting a member of the Unnamed. The first two are The Drunkard and The Blade, one holding his bottle high in an eternal toast (it is said that DVodkaTM is in the bottle but climbing the statues to check is illegal), the other holding her titular down, the tip at her feet and her hands atop the pommel, head bowed in reverence for the fallen. The next two are the Fiend and the Wise, the first’s figure affixed in a perpetual rage and the second in a state of perpetual serenity, holding the pistol and caduceus. Following them are the Cunning, holding his famed war-fan out in a guiding motion, and the Daughter, adoptive child of Koschei and lieutenant to him, even in death. The last four statues are of nondescript soldiers in different garbs. At the feet of each of these statues is a cenotaph dedicated to “The Unnamed”, both those in Koscheian legend and those soldiers who were lost in battle with no one to remember their deeds or existance. The main hall itself lined with pews looking towards the main altar, where a priest of the High Church leads the 24/7 devotion to God via Arhat, with a mosaic of Arhat Koschei looking down benevolently on the faithful who gather. Out from the Main room there are doors leading to side rooms holding a fighting pit to beat the impurities out of each other, and hot springs in different sizes to cleanse the spirit of onself's impurities. One is usually seen going from the pits to the springs In the far end of the main chamber is a door leading to the 10 walled private meditation room, where one can look upon 10 murals depicting Koschei representing each virtue. Ceremonial Guard Along with the usual clergy and the Deathless manning the Outreach Office, the Cathedral of Koschei is also home to His Ceremonial Guard. This elite unit of mech-mounted warriors forever numbers 10 members, drawn from the most decorated soldiers in the ranks of the Deathless they take on the names of Koschei’s known companions in his travels that spread the word of the Messiah as Emperox to the far reaches of the sector. Each of their number is said to represent one of the Holy Virtues, though there is some debate over whether the true followers of Koschei were in fact the paragons of virtue they are shown to be in the church-approved telling of “The Epic of Koschei”. Artefacts of the Cathedral Within the cathedral of Koschei are stored various artefacts of both historical and religious value to both The Deathless and the followers of Arhat Koschei. Some of the artefacts stored within the cathedral are used for worship rituals as a way to connect with the Arhat spiritually. The Epic of Koschei, annotated edition This rendition of The Epic of Koschei is not the original one, rather it is the first High-Church annotated version of the text written in 3200 to accommodate Messianic doctrine with the story told by Chronicler. This book is used in daily worship, usually by a priest as inspiration for the days’ sermon. The story itself has been edited to be used as prayers and chants, giving a more lyrical tune to the Epic than the original text ever was. Pieces from the Koschei Tribute Metal Orchestra were arranged in collaboration with the Church in order to give music to these prayers. One of the most known and short verse of this adapted version goes like this: ‘’Currency in physical form Verily does exert its infuence On all that surrounds My Character’’ The Drunkard’s Canteen Along with the Epic of Koschei this artefact is one of the most used in the temple. In appearance it is a simple, one litre military canteen, which could fit in any soldier’s webbing for easy access hydration in combat. It is an olive green colour and bears quite a many scratches and an especially nasty dent on its side (legend says it was used there to cave an opponent’s skull in). It is used everyday for the traditional pouring of DVodka and toast, in Deathless memory of the companions who were lost along the journey. Sorry Jade Placed within a ballistic glass casing at the end of the main hall. Sorry Jade is the mechanized command frame piloted by Koschei (Guillaume Obruchev) himself during his time as a soldier. The frame was custom built by an unknown Armifex during the Blood Eagle’s ascension. The mech is covered with blast marks and bullet scratches, giving the effect of ‘’scarring’’ on the metal. The case itself is guarded by two members of the Ceremonial Guard at all times. In the mythos of Koschei, Sorry Jade is one of Koschei’s three artefacts of physical power, the other two being the Reticulum-made weapons Konwa and The Answer, His blade and rifle. The two weapons are thought to be lost with its original wielder. The Deathless Charter This one page document, dating back to 2932, is a piece of parchment of unknown material (legend has it is human skin collected from the soldiers who died on Thorg but this is unconfirmed) which outlines the creation and codification of The Deathless. The document famously begins with ‘’We, the Dead’’ and finishes with the signatures of President Koschei, Marya Morevna, and various representatives of the Thorg Board for Tourism. Lady Ledgerdemain’s monofilament whip One of the two sacred weapons of the Cathedral of Koschei, these monofilament whips are enshrined atop the entrance to the temple’s hot springs. Belonging to one of the Cunning Four, founders of SUD and Koscheian folk heroes, these weapons are said to have ended a multitude of lives with a simple, telekinesis powered crack. Staring at the whips for too long is not recommended for risk of injury. The Nameless Blade The second of the two sacred weapons of the Cathedral of Koschei. It is said that this weapon was the sword of predilection of Ye-jun Illinois, personal bodyguard and blademaster to Koschei. This sheathed Katana is on a pedestal in the corridor that leads to the fighting pits. The design of the sheathe is a simple matte black with no ornaments. The hilt of the blade is surrounded by woven black thread with some golden accents on the crossguard. It is tradition to bow to the Blade while on your way to the fighting pits. Category:Andophael Category:Moons Category:Locations Category:The Deathless